Uma Nova Vida e Um Novo Começo
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Baseada no filme Náufrago.A história começa no ponto onde o filme termina:Nela,Chuck resolve refazer a sua vida com novos valores.E conhece uma moça que antes entregou a única caixa que não abriu e inicia com ela um romance que irá mudar sua vida. ECCHI
1. O Pacote e a Mulher

Náufrago(Cast Away):

Uma Nova Vida e Um Novo Começo

A história desta fic continua onde o filme parou,ou seja:Após o final,na última cena.

Parte 1: O Pacote e a Mulher

Estava um limpo dia de Sol,num campo aberto,onde numa encruzinhada deserta,Chuck Noland se encontrava.Ao fundo uma caminhonete dos anos 50,da marca Ford,e de cor encarnada que sumia pela estrada,carregando na traseira um cão de pelagem abundante e dourada e branca.

Chuck ficou observando por uns minutos o veículo até sumir no horizonte,em direção ao lugar que ele tinha anteriormente rumado.

Ele percebeu que o logotipo que estava na caminhonete era idêntico ao que ele havia encontrado no portal daquela fazenda.E que a mulher que parou para lhe dar informações poderia ser a destinatária daquela encomenda...

E então ele se sentiu mais tranqüilo,com uma sensação de dever cumprido.E entrando em seu carro,foi com ele,dirigindo até a companhia.

Enquanto isso,na fazenda,uma linda mulher de cabelos ruivos e compridos de franja na testa,que usava uma blusa de manga curta verde com listras liláses e uma calça jeans;assim que estaciona a caminhonete,chega até a porta de sua casa,acompanhada de seu animal.

Ela repara e pega do chão,ao lado da porta,um estranho e desbotado pacote,onde se lê em letras quase borradas:"FEDEX";e a data,1995.Aquela caixa retangular de papelão de entrega de correio,tem escrito o destinatário,que é:Bettina.Infelizmente o remetente,ela não conseguiu identificar adequadamente,devido ao estado e as condições decorridos de uma entrega efetuada em tempo tão longínquo...

Bettina achou muito estranho uma correspondência ser datada de quatro anos chegar somente agora em sua casa.Mais estranho ainda,foi encontrar um bilhete destinado a ela dizendo:

"Este pacote salvou minha vida!

Obrigado!!

Chuck Noland."

Ela achou muito curiosa as palavras contidas naquele bilhete...

-Olha só,Lucky...-Disse para o cachorro enquanto o afagava na cabeça.-Mas quem será esse tal de Chuck Noland...?

E depois entrou em casa com o pacote,juntamente com seu cão.

Deixou o pacote em cima da mesa da sala e foi até a cozinha que era em estilo rústico com móveis de madeira envernizada com os eletrodómesticos arumados de forma ajustada entre os armários embutidos.

Abriu a porta da geladeira da marca Frigidaire que era branca e estava lotada de imãs e com papéizinhos presos neles.Pegou uma garrafinha pequena de cerveja,tirou a tampinha e deu um pequeno gole.

-Você está com fome,Luck?-Disse Bettina olhando carinhosamente para o cachorro.

O cão se sentou no chão e deu dois latidos rápidos e então abanou a sua cauda longa e abundante de pêlos macios como um espanador.A língua do animal pendia para fora da boca e os olhos dele brilhavam.

-Ah...então você quer comer,Lucky? Pois muito bem...A sua mamãe aqui vai te dar algo!!-Ela descansou a garrafa de cerveja na mesa da cozinha e foi até uma pequena despensa,onde tirou dela uma lata de comida canina.-Meu grande garoto está faminto,não é?

Lucky ficou tão ansioso na espera pela refeição que ficou abanando sua cauda com muita rapidez.

Ela pegou um abridor de lata e após abri-la,com uma colher retirou o conteúdo e pôs na vasilha de comida dele.

O animal estava extremamente eufórico e ficou muito feliz,quando sua dona deixou a vasilha no chão,no lugar onde habitualmente costuma comer.

-Isso mesmo...Bom garoto!!Coma tudinho,ok?-Disse,enquanto afagava a cabeça do cachorro.

Em seguida,pegou sua cerveja na mesa,deu mais dois goles e foi até a sala pegar o pacote.

Levando-o até a cozinha,pegou uma das facas que estavam dentro do faqueiro e pôs a caixa na mesa da cozinha e a garrafinha de cerveja também.

Bettina abriu cuidadosamente a caixa com a ajuda daquela faca.Depois que percebeu que poderia abri-la sem ajuda dela,deixou a faca em cima da mesa e se sentou numa das cadeiras que fazem conjunto com a mesa da cozinha.

Abriu o pacote lentamente...

...Por uns instantes,ela arregalou os olhos e depois exclamou com desdém:

-Ah...é isso...!!-Em seguida empurrou a caixa pra outra extremidade da mesa e bebe a cerveja toda.

Enquanto isso,no escritório da FEDEX,em Memphis...

Chuck se encontra com seu amigo e colega de serviço,Stan.

-E aí,Chuck?Conseguiu fazer aquela entrega que esperou tanto tempo pra fazer?

-Sim...Stan...Finalmente consegui...-Disse Chuck com uma expressão cansada.

Os dois foram caminhando até a sala onde fica o escritório de Chuck.

Chuck senta-se em sua poltrona habitual e Stan na cadeira em frente da escrivaninha de seu amigo.

A sala era bem simples,com paredes pintadas de branco e muitos murais de cortiça com papéizinhos pregados nelas.Haviam também alguns quadros e diplomas.

Um relógio de parede redondo e de metal se destacava na parede em cima da escrivaninha onde Chuck estava sentado.

Muitas estantes estavam em vários cantos e elas abarrotadas de pastas e livros.Um fichário ficava perto da porta ao lado do bebedouro.

Um sofá de couro marrom estava na outra extremidade da sala,onde Chuck costuma tirar um cochilo depois do almoço.E algumas cadeiras espalhadas.

O chão é de madeira corrida e nele um tapete verde muito sem graça.

Na mesa conjugada de Chuck,um computador,telefone,fax,uma pequena TV portátil e alguns papéis,canetas um fichário e algumas cartas,etc.

O escritório estava um pouquinho desorganizado,o que de fato seria algo impensável na vida de Chuck há uns anos atrás...

-Aquele Stan,foi o único pacote que não tive coragem de abrir naquela ilha.

-E por que?-Indagou curiosamente Stan sem entender os motivos de seu amigo.

-Tive uma espécie de intuição que me dizia que aquele ali era especial e que não poderia abrir...Sei lá...Só achei que não deveria...

-Entendo...-Stan se levantou e pegou um café na máquina para eles em dois copinhos de plástico.-Vamos tomar um café!!-E serviu a ele e seu amigo,e em seguida sentou-se.

-Obrigado,Stan!!-Ele pegou o copinho e sorveu um pouco do café.-Sabe...minha vida realmente mudou...mudou mesmo!!Antes eu era um louco obcecado por tempo,horários e prazos...E não dava a devida atenção à minha família,saúde,amigos...e sobretudo à minha ex-noiva Kelly...

-Você vivia muito estressado,eu me lembro!!

-Aqueles anos que passei naquela ilha,me ensinaram a ser uma pesoa melhor e mais tolerante com os outros...a ser menos arrogante com os funcionários...e a dar valor as pequenas coisas da vida que mal prestamos atenção no nosso dia à dia...-Chuck tomou um grande gole de café e pegou mais.-Mas tem horas que me sinto culpado,pelas coisas que disse para os outros;pelas coisas que não disse para as pessoas que mais amei...e que acabei perdendo...

-Olha,Chuck,Se quer realmente um conselho de seu amigo aqui,eu acho que você precisa tocar sua vida pra frente!!Pegue as lições que aprendeu na ilha e construa uma nova vida pra você!!Ainda pode fazer coisas maravilhosas...curtir tudo que não pôde e melhorar ainda mais!!Aproveite que agora seus documentos estão em dia e tem seu emprego aqui de volta!!

-É...você tem razão,Stan...perdi muitas coisas quando estive isolado do mundo e de todos...Queria ter estado com todos vocês...Mas agora eu vou seguir o que disse!!-Ele suspirou um pouco e bebeu mais um pouco do café. -Te contei que mudaram agora também os meus papéis referentes à Kelly?O casamento que faríamos e todas as outras coisas?

-É...você recebeu as novas mudanças feitas pelo advogado.

-Sim,mudou tudo...Como não estou morto oficialmente e Kelly está casada com o meu dentista,e não pretende anular seu casamento pra ficar comigo;agora não adianta mais retornar ao nosso antigo relacionamento.São águas passadas...Ela poderá ficar em definitivo com ele,que não vou me importar...É um caminho sem volta,compreendo!!É como se fosse um divórcio...e não pretendo estragar a felicidade dela,ainda mais que tem uma filhinha com ele.Kelly escolheu continuar casada com aquele sujeito!!-Disse um Chuck conformado.

-Vai ser melhor assim...Quem sabe agora não encontra uma pessoa nova na sua vida...?

Antes que Chuck possa dar uma resposta,a secretária de Chuck bate na porta.

-Entre,por favor,Claire!!-Disse Chuck olhando para a porta de vidro transparente.

A jovem mulher entra na sala.Tinha cabelos castanhos presos numa fivela prateada e soltos atrás por entre os ombros.Seus olhos são azuis e aparentava ter uns 26 anos.Vestia uma blusa azul-marinho e branca,e usava um colar de pérolas de imitação que combinava com os brincos perolados que igualmente usava.Vestia também uma saia cinza clara justa e na altura dos joelhos e calçava sapatos escarpim pretos de saltos moderadamente altos.Carregava nas mãos uma agenda preta de couro e uma caneta dourada e azul.

Chuck e Stan olham pra ela com curiosidade,querendo saber o que irá dizer de tão importante.Pois a secretária só poderia os interromper se algo fosse relevante.

-Uma mulher acabou de ligar para o escritório há uns poucos minutos querendo saber quem é Chuck Noland.-Disse a secretária apressadamente.

Chuck ficou de olhos arregalados e com expressão de surpresa...

Será que é a tal mulher que ele mandou aquele pacote da FEDEX?

O que o destino irá reservar para Chuck Noland...?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	2. A Presença de Bettina na FEDEX

Parte 2: A Presença de Bettina na FEDEX

Chuck e Stan olharam para a secretária bastante surpresos.Pois não esperavam que ela passasse um recado tão inesperado.

E o curioso,é o fato daquela misteriosa mulher conhecer Chuck...mas de onde?Quem será ela?

-Claire,diga-me quem é essa mulher?E se ela deixou algum telefone ou endereço de contato.-Perguntou com interesse Chuck.

-Ela disse que se chama Bettina e deixou esse número de telefone. -Claire entregou para Chuck um papel arrancado da folha da agenda.

Chuck arregalou os olhos quando a secretária disse o nome Bettina,pois se lembrou de ter ido naquele rancho,onde entregou a caixa.Ele pegou o papel e ficou olhando aqueles números...

-Hum...interessante...quero saber quem é esta tal de Bettina...-Disse Chuck bastante intrigado. -Claire,ligue imediatamente para essa mulher,e depois transfira a ligação para o meu telefone!

-Perfeitamente,senhor!-Disse a secretária ao receber de volta o papel e sair da sala em seguida.

Stan olha para Chuck com um sorriso,ao perceber a reação de motivação de seu amigo em conhecer aquela mulher.Pois,há uns dias atrás ele lhe confidenciou que estava um pouco desapontado ao se reeencontrar com sua ex-noiva e descobri-la casada com outro homem,ainda mais sendo seu dentista.

E agora,deseja que seu amigo Chuck,consiga esquecer Kelly e que possa continuar com sua vida normal,e se possível,encontre alguém bem especial...Quem sabe,um novo amor?

-Chuck,quem é essa Bettina?Hein,amigo...de onde a conhece?

-É a mulher daquela última caixa que eu não abri na ilha.Em outras palavras,ela é a verdadeira dona da encomenda.E eu fui lá no rancho dela devolver a caixa,com um bilhete de agradecimento.

-Ah...então está explicado!!-Stan ficou contente com a sorte de seu amigo.-E você a viu pessoalmente?

-Não...ainda não...Ela não estava lá quando eu deixei o pacote.Por isso deixei o bilhete e fui embora...

-Entendo...Mas agora,amigo,você terá a oportunidade de conhecê-la!!E quem sabe...-Stan olhou para Chuck com um sorriso de otimismo.-Boa sorte!!

-Obrigado,Stan...-Chuck,com o rosto corado com as palavras de Stan,sorriu discretamente,um pouco encabulado.

De imediato,um som de campainha toca de dentro do escritório.Era o som da chamada do telefone da secretária,retornando com a ligação no viva voz.

-Senhor,a sua ligação!!-Disse a secretária.

-Claire,pode abrir.E...obrigado.-Disse Chuck um pouco ansioso.

-Ah...Boa tarde,meu nome é Bettina;é sobre a encomenda da FEDEX.Estou falando mesmo com o senhor Chuck Noland?

-Sim...sou eu mesmo.Pode falar...

-Eu queria agradecer,se possível pessoalmente pela entrega da encomenda após todos esses anos.Pois eu nem esperava que algo tão antigo assim fosse entregue...Vocês são muito bons mesmo!!-Disse a moça com animação.

-Bem...gostaria de conhecer pessoalmente as nossas instalações?Poderíamos marcar uma hora para isso...

-Sim,sim...claro!!Eu gostaria muito...

-Ok,vamos marcar uma hora com nossa secretária.Amanhã está bom para você?

-Sim...Sem problemas...senhor Noland!!

-Está certo!Claire,está me ouvindo?-Ele ligou um botão pra deixar a secretária na linha junto com eles.

-Sim senhor,perfeitamente!!-Afirmou a secretária.

-Marque uma hora na agenda amanhã,para que a senhora Bettina possa vir aqui conhecer as nossas instalações.

-Vou fazer isso,senhor...-A secretária foi consultar no computador os compromissos daquele dia na agenda.-Hum...tem um espaço vago na sua agenda às 15 horas,senhor.Está bom para a senhora?Senhor Chuck...?

-Está ótimo pra mim,Claire...Não tenho nada programado nessa hora...-Disse Chuck.

-Tudo bem!Está perfeito!!É muito tranqüila a hora...-Disse Bettina com uma voz suave.

-Muito bem,senhor!Vou anotar o compromisso na agenda...-Disse a secretária.

-Obrigado,Claire!!-Chuck desligou o botão que ligava a secretária com ele e Bettina.

-Então...senhora Bettina,está marcado para às 15 horas de amanhã,ok?-Disse Chuck confiante.

-Sim...nos veremos amanhã,senhor Noland...E muito obrigada por tudo!-Disse Bettina antes de desligar.

Stan olhou para seu amigo com um sorriso de esperança,pois pressente que algo muito bom possa vir desse encontro na FEDEX...Em seguida deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas de Chuck,com o intuito de levantar o moral dele,e assim o incentivar a ter mais ânimo para as coisas da sua vida,de agora em diante.Chuck simplesmente retribuiu com um sorriso simpático,cheio de otimismo...

-Nossa,Chuck!!Você deve ser mesmo um cara de sorte!!Você vai conhecer a moça!!Ela tem uma voz muito bonita...Hehe...

-Calma aí,Stan!!Isso não é um encontro!!Ela vem aqui para me agradecer pelo pacote e também para conhecer a nossa FEDEX daqui!!-Disse Chuck com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e um pouco aflito com as insinuações de seu amigo.

-Mas ela vem para te conhecer...e agradecer amigo!!Quem sabe ela não é bonita também?E pode pintar algo para você...Ela parece estar muito interessada em te conhecer!!

-Mas ainda nem sequer sabemos se ela é casada ou não,Stan!!Não quero alimentar falsas esperanças...

-Espere amanhã e verá por você mesmo,amigo!!Hehehe...Nunca se sabe o que o destino nos reserva!!-Disse Stan com muita confiança enquanto dava tapinhas amistosos no ombro de Chuck.

No dia seguinte,no escritório da FEDEX,em Memphis...Eram quase 15 horas...

Chuck e Stan estavam no escritório,calmamente sentados tomando um café da máquina,conversando animadamente sobre o último jogo de beisebol,que passou na TV,enquanto esperavam que Bettina chegassse;quando a secretária se aproximou deles...

Ela veio acompanhada de uma linda mulher de cabelos ruivos,presos num rabo-de-cavalo,com um óculos de Sol;que usava um casaquinho cor de caramelo,blusinha branca com bordados de flores douradas,calça jeans e um tênis da moda.Carregava uma bolsa marrom de couro sintético.

-Senhor,esta é a senhora Bettina que veio te conhecer pessoalmente e a nossa FEDEX.-Disse Claire.

Os olhos de Chuck se arregalaram quando viu o rosto da mulher,e ainda mais,quando ela tirou os óculos do rosto e os pendurou na blusa.Ele a reconheceu...!!

Era a tal mulher que há uns dias atrás ele havia encontrado naquela encruzilhada...que vinha dirigindo aquela caminhonete vermelha dos anos 50,em cuja caçamba tinha um cão grande de pelagem dourada e abundante.

A simpática e bonita moça que lhe ajudou com algumas informações sobre qual caminho deveria seguir para retornar ao seu destino...

"Então esta é a Bettina?"-Pensou Chuck.

Por outro lado,a moça reconheceu Chuck Noland,como sendo aquele homem que parecia meio perdido naquela encruzilhada,com um mapa bem grande extendido sobre a capota do carro,tentando se localizar naquela região...

"Este homem me é familiar...O seu nome...de onde que eu ouvi...?"-Pensou Bettina,enquanto fazia uma breve associação do nome Chuck Noland,com o rosto daquele homem que conheceu antes,naquele dia.

-Muito prazer,eu sou a Bettina!!-Disse a mulher enquanto extendia a mão para o cumprimento.

-Igualmente!!Eu sou o Chuck Noland e este é meu colega e amigo Stan.-Disse,enquanto a cumprimentava com a mão e apresentava seu amigo para a moça que o cumprimentou também.

Naquele momento,Stan percebeu o quanto que era bonita a moça.E pressentiu que seu amigo Chuck poderia ter alguma chance com ela.E assim,decidiu ajudar,apoiar e incentivá-lo a sair com ela também.

-Gostaria de tomar um café,chá,refrigerante...alguma coisa?-Perguntou Chuck para Bettina.

-Hum...aceito sim um café.Obrigada!-Disse Bettina com muita simpatia.

-Então venha sentar-se aqui!!-Disse Chuck enquanto oferecia uma cadeira para a moça.-Claire,por favor,pode trazer para nós um café bem caprichado?

-Sim,senhor!Perfeitamente!-Disse a secretária enquanto se retirava da sala.

Chuck ficou sentado atrás da escrivanhinha,Bettina na frente e Stan,no sofá ao lado.

Assim que todos ficaram bem acomodados em seus assentos naquela sala,um pequeno e momentâneo silêncio tomou conta do lugar...o único som que se ouvia era o do relógio de parede que marcava as horas na parede atrás da escrivaninha de o a porta estava fechada,o burburinho do som das vozes dos outros funcionários e o barulho de caixas e objetos sendo levados,ficaram bastante abafados dentro do escritório.

O silêncio era mortal...Pois eles ficaram se encarando um com o outro,tentando encontrar palavras para iniciar uma conversa...

Chuck segurando uma caneta na mão,brincando com ela freneticamente,enquanto que Bettina pegou os seus óculos e os pôs em cima da mesa,esperando que ele dissesse algo;pois como é educada,esperava que o anfitrião tivesse a primeira palavra.

Até que Stan,ao perceber como seu amigo é muito tímido,principalmente na presença de pessoas estranhas...ainda mais sendo mulheres;resolveu quebrar o gelo de maneira mais amistosa e com um sorriso confortador...

-Seja bemvinda a nossa FEDEX de Memphis!!Esta é uma das nossas filiais.

-Obrigada...-Disse Bettina com um sorriso enquanto pendurava o óculos na blusa.

-O meu amigo Chuck foi quem te entregou o pacote.Não foi,Chuck?-Disse Stan olhando para o seu amigo de modo que este percebesse que deveria começar logo a conversa com ela.

-Ah...sim...Fui eu mesmo...-Disse Chuck um pouco encabulado.-Veio tudo direitinho?Não sofreu danos?

-Sim,sim...Veio perfeitamente em ordem,estava tudo intacto.Obrigada!-Ela sorriu amistosamente para Chuck,no que Stan gostou muito. -Eu só admiro o fato de que tenha chegado assim inteiro e depois de tanto tempo...O seu nome não me é estranho,senhor Noland...acho que já ouvi falar dele...em algum lugar...-Disse a moça intrigada.

-Provalemente já deve ter ouvido o meu nome nos noticiários da TV.Sou o cara da FEDEX que estava desaparecido e que foi resgatado em alto-mar.

-Isso mesmo!!É isso,sim!!Agora que me lembrei!!-Disse Bettina estalando os dedos com um sorriso.

Nesse mesmo instante,a conversa foi interrompida,com a chegada da secretária que bateu na porta,dizendo:

-Trouxe o café,senhor!

-Pode entrar,Claire!-Disse Chuck,enquanto a secretária entrava.-Obrigado!

Claire chegou com uma bandeja,trazendo café,açúcar,adoçante e alguns muffins de chocolate.

Ela primeiro serviu à Bettina,depois ao Chuck...e por último ao Stan.E depois ela se retirou da sala.

O café estava deliciosamente saboroso...o aroma inebriante daquela bebida forte e consistentemente marcante invadia o ambiente por completo,tornando mais animadora ainda a conversa.

os bolinhos de chocolate,os tais muffins,estavam macios e quentinhos,pois foram comprados numa padaria bem próxima da FEDEX.

-Hum...muito bom...Eu gostei,senhor Noland!!-Disse Bettina enquanto saboreava um dos muffins.

-Ah...sim eles são ótimos!!-Disse Chuck depois de dar um gole do café.-Assim que terminarmos,poderemos conhecer as instalações,o que acha?

-Está certo!!Obrigada!!-Disse Bettina se servindo de mais café.

-Nós aqui na FEDEX somos como uma grande famíla,e creio que irá gostar muito do ambiente de trabalho.Somos todos felizes aqui!!-Disse Stan enquanto pegava um muffin.

Passados alguns minutos após o café,os três se dirigiram para fora do escritório,onde estavam os demais funcionários da firma que trabalhavam incessantemente.

-Bem...creio que agora tenho muitas coisas para fazer,e portanto não poderei ficar com vocês agora...Deixo esse trabalho para o meu amigo Chuck aqui!!-Disse Stan enquanto piscava e dava um ligeiro tapinha no ombro de seu amigo.-Cuide bem da moça!E aproveite a visita guiada,senhora,foi um prazer em conhecê-la!!-Disse Stan enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentar a Bettina.

Stan saiu de lá com um sorriso de satisfação,e foi para uma outra sala,onde ele costuma usar em seu trabalho.Ele deixou Chuck sozinho com a mulher,porque queria que seu amigo fizesse amizade com ela,ou algo mais...

Esta é definitivamente a sua intenção,pois sempre se preocupou com o bem estar de seu amigo,que nas últimas semanas andava um pouco deprimido por causa de seu encontro com a ex-noiva,Kelly,que agora está casada com aquele dentista e com uma filhinha.

Chuck levou Bettina para conhecer várias partes da empresa,tais como:A seção de triagem,chegada,envio,empacotamento,inspeção,carimbo e os vários meios utilizados para o despacho das encomendas,etc.Tudo muito organizado e feito de maneira rápida e eficiente.

Os funcionários já demonstram agora possuírem mais motivação e boa vontade em seus trabalhos,graças as novas mudanças estabelecidas nas filiais de todas as FEDEX que existem nos Estados Unidos e no exterior;pois o conceito mudou,tornando a labuta mais humanizada,como se a empresa fosse como uma grande família,e não apenas o frio relacionamento de patrões e empregados.

Tudo isso foi conseguido após Chuck voltar daquela ilha tropical deserta e isolada num canto nas lonjuras do Pacífico...

Chuck mudou radicalmente seu modo de pensar e agir com as pessoas agora.Sendo mais amigo,humano,afetuoso...

Ele,que outrora fora bastante inflexível,rígido e arrogante com os empregados;e com a sua família e amigos fora mais negligente...Mas isso mudou,porque a ilha foi o seu maior mestre!!

Um mestre que lhe ensinou a valorizar as pequenas coisas na vida...a ser mais humilde e paciente...

Aprendeu a amar a vida,e ao mesmo tempo a ter desapego as inúteis fulilidades mundanas do mundo.

-E assim...as nossas caixas contendo as correspondências de nossos clientes são despachadas para todas as partes da América,e também de várias partes do mundo!!-Disse Chuck com grande entusiasmo.

-É tudo muito interessante mesmo!!Gostei!!-Disse Bettina bastante impressionada com a empresa.-Agora tenho que ir...Preciso voltar para casa.Pois deixei meu cão e minha fazenda...

-Entendo...Venha comigo até o escritório.

Eles foram até a sala,no que foram ao longe sendo observados por Stan que ficou contente em ver que seu amigo está indo bem na conversa com a moça.

-Quando você quiser nos visitar novamente,esteja sempre benvinda!!-Disse Chuck.

-Ah...sim,obrigada!-Ela abriu a sua bolsa e tirou dela um cartão,e o entregou para Chuck.-Eu gostaria de conversar mais contigo,pois gostei muito de conhecer a FEDEX,por isso te darei meu telefone,para marcarmos um almoço ou jantar para que possamos conversar melhor.

-Ok!!Combinado!!Por favor,me acompanhe até a porta que eu te chamarei um táxi.

Chuck acompanhou Bettina até lá fora,onde achou um táxi para que ela voltasse para sua casa.

Quando Stan viu que Chuck se despediu da moça,este se aproximou dele,dando-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas,e fez com o polegar um sinal de positivo com um sorriso de otimismo.E depois pousou seu braço sobre os ombros de seu amigo.

-Ela é bem simpática,não,Chuck?

-Sim...Mas ela desejou marcarmos um outro encontro para conversarmos melhor...

-Desconfio que esteja livre,ou seja:Não é aparentemente casada ou algo parecido...

-STAN?!-Chuck ficou um pouco corado e ficou amolado com as insinuações de seu amigo.-Pára com isso!!

-Então vamos tomar uma cerveja depois que terminarmos o expediente daqui?Eu pago!!Vai querer?

-É uma boa idéia,Stan...Estou querendo mesmo relaxar...Meu dia foi cheio de muitas surpresas...

-Sim...e muito boas!!Hehehe!!-Disse Stan animado.

E logo após o fim do dia,Stan levou seu amigo Chuck para beber umas cervejas num barzinho bem próximo ao escritório da FEDEX,onde puderam confabular sobre as novas alegrias,as mudanças de vida e todas as coisas boas que desejavam viver;futebol,beisebol,viagens,festas,carros;...planos para o futuro,e sonhos repletos de renovadas esperanças...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


End file.
